


MFKZ: Ghost

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [17]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Mutafukaz | MFKZ (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Welcome to Dark Meat City, DMC, one of the most shittiest shithole cities on Earth, and one of the most dangerous cities in the New California Republic. Meet Akari Aoki, a Grapz enforcer; 13 years old, 5 ft 10 in. tall and will not hesitate to kick your ass if you rub her the wrong way.Her life in New California was as normal as it could be in city full of sin. That was until fate had decided to throw a wrench in the works when men in black suits began following her, and her recent buddy, Angelino "Blackball" Diaz.
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849





	MFKZ: Ghost

_Akari “Millie” Aoki. That is my name. I’m the daughter of a long dead yakuza clan boss. In case you are wondering, my mother died giving birth to me, so I don’t know her very well. Not that I care about that._

_I’m thirteen years old and I live in this hellhole city that I call home. Don’t like the sights of Dark Meat City? Go somewhere else. We rarely go anywhere. Unless someone messed with us in some way, yeah, we rarely leave the city. After all, in Palm Hill, there is no place like home._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dark Meat City, New California Republic

June 25, 2056

1:25 PM

Millie hated hot days. Specifically, she hated summer. But summer is a part of life. So is the crime spree in Dark Meat City. Despite the heat, she still wore her black hoodie over her white sleeveless shirt as well as jeans and white sneakers. She wore her purple bandana on her left arm like an armband, making people back away from her. Or was it her height and face scaring them off? Either way, anytime some jerkoff tried to hit on her, she had to say no and that she was thirteen. There was 50/50 chance that it works. Anytime it _doesn’t_ work, she would punch them in the face. She never smiled outside of Palm Hill for a reason.

She arrived at Pipo’s for a quick bite before heading out to shop for music. She came in to see a few of the regulars, three of which were leaving. Those three were the usual weirdoes, who she liked to call Stinky Cat, Fireskull, and Blackball. It was kind of interesting how everyone around the world are used Non-Humans like them, nowadays. There were even a bunch of gangs in the city claiming to be deceased souls from Hell. Did she believe it? She could care less.


End file.
